


早饭

by DBLYU



Series: 般配 [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLYU/pseuds/DBLYU
Summary: 算是玩具的后续
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: 般配 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641364
Kudos: 12





	早饭

莫关山和贺天坐在餐桌前吃饭，但莫关山细看却有些异常，他全身肌肉紧绷还微微颤抖，手里用力抓着勺子想喝粥但是手有点不听使唤，只好低头，把嘴凑到碗边。屋子里都是勺子乒乒乓乓碰碗的声音。

贺天坐在旁边倒是没吃饭，一脸玩味地看着莫关山，看着莫关山过了半小时粥还有一大半，似乎是看不下去拿过莫关山前面的碗和勺，“我来喂你”。

莫关山反常的没有拒绝，正准备调整坐姿面对贺天的时候，却被一把抱起，直接坐在了贺天大腿上，想要站起来但腿脚无力，而我贺天的大手直接扣在莫关山腰上。贺天没管腿上人的挣扎，一口一口喂粥。

等到屋子里安静下来，能听到嗡嗡声。这声音在安静的餐厅格外明显。

莫关山早上醒来就看到贺天躺在身侧看着自己，刚准备起床一用力却发觉后穴里面有东西。他一脸疑惑地看着贺天，刚想问身体里的东西就动了起来。

原本就被狠操了一晚，软烂的后穴根本承受不了体内那物疯狂的涌动，刺激地莫关山整个人蜷缩起来，抓着贺天的手臂，发出的声音低哑勾人“这什么啊，你放什么在那里，拿出来好不好，啊！拿出来，求你了”，一句完整的话都说不出口。

体内的物品跳动的频率不断变化，刚刚缓和下来，莫关山以为可以休息一会，下一秒就突然变激烈，在肠道里疯狂跳动，还时不时经过凸起的软肉。

那高频的跳动和男人肉棒的抽插不同，是持续而快速的刺激，让他根本控制不了自己发出沉迷情欲的呻吟，爽到脚趾都蜷缩起来。

贺天看到莫关山性器不一会就往外冒水，就着淫水帮莫关山快速撸了几下，因为后穴的刺激，莫关山不一会就射出来。昨晚莫关山消耗太大，射了好几次，现在只能射出一些近透明的精水，弄了贺天一手。前后两处的刺激让莫关山脑子发白，在贺天怀里喘着粗气，稍稍回过神来还忍不住问“能拿出来了吗”，带着浓浓的鼻音和哭腔就像是在撒娇。

但这次贺天却狠下心，架着胳膊把他抱下床，等到莫关山站好对他说了句等下下来吃饭，不准自己把东西拿出来就下楼准备早饭了。

莫关山适应了好久才能含着那物走路，只是走路姿势还是很奇怪。他忍不住屁股用力夹紧害怕那物随着走路掉出来，但是夹紧之后那物的跳动更加明显，他感觉自己整个人都随着在振动。洗漱完准备下楼却被抱着喝了一碗粥。

喝完粥，贺天终于允许他拿出身体里的东西。去卫生间洗了澡再拿出东西后，莫关山的后穴都合不上，自己用手往里探了探都敏感到不行，一点点小小的触碰都带来巨大的刺激。

这一整天莫关山都感觉后面好奇怪，坐着很不舒服，站在腰又酸痛，下午在房间躺了一下午，贺天回来时还没醒。到了傍晚醒来发现贺天也躺在他旁边，自己移动，贺天也睁开眼转过身看着他。

或许是因为刚起还迷迷糊糊，或许是贺天当时的眼神太温柔，或许是气氛太好，莫关山居然把自己的不舒服说了出去，还问自己是不是被玩坏了要去医院了。

贺天听着用刚睡醒那种黏黏糊糊的语气坦坦荡荡地问出那种话，要不是贺天知道莫关山的性格，总觉得他是在勾引自己。贺天的手轻松从宽松的裤腰进去，用手指碰了碰穴口，再伸进去一截手指感受了一下，确实有些红肿。看着莫关山真的一脸认真的看着他，也收起逗他的心思，“有些红肿，但是不碍事，我去买点消肿的药回来就好。”

买完药回来，莫关山坚决要自己涂，贺天心情大好，也想让莫关山少些痛苦，留他在房里涂药。


End file.
